User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/Sake Time with Sei - Chapter 602 Review: Bane Licking Good
Welcome, everybody, to the newest installment of Sake Time with Sei. Get yourselves a drink and get comfortable. Today is a chapter review. So let's get right into it. This week, Chapter 602! Chapter 601 Review So. This week's chapter is entitled, Bane Licking Good. "Ohh myyyyyyy..." Oh god damn it, get out of here, Bane! You fucker. Anyways... We start off Bleach with what I can only tell is a chemistry lesson with some algebra thrown at us. Coming from the brilliant mind that brought you, 6000 seconds until the Royal Guard barrier closes up again. So apparently, the "Death Dealing" makes Askin some kind of spiritual drug dealer and he can make you overdose on any substance. Or something like that. I don't know, fuck you. And Nimaiya's all bent over and dying n' shit. Apparently he's gonna choke on his own blood via Askin overflowing his body with blood. I mean, how likely can we believe that Nimaiya is about to die? Askin might be tough and all, but it's not within Kubo's pattern of doing things. And we all know how Kubo loves to stay consistent. Right? ...Right? Oh yeah, bows and arrows. That's a thing for us, isn't it? But then fuck it all, Nimaiya survives, and after thanking Askin for the cliche "tell the good/bad guy all about your power instead of killing him" schtick, demonstrates his ingenious method of countering the Death Dealing by... Cutting his jugular wide open to bleed out the excess blood. Uh... Er... I'm as cool as a fool in a pool. Of my own blood. Seriously, I don't care if Kirinji comes to save the day by removing the bad blood and refilling him with new blood. Not only did he just sever his jugular vein, which would make him bleed out real fast, but how is he even breathing? Wouldn't his throat have filled up with blood right now? Seriously, fuck this shit. You want to know what happens next? This is what happens next. Askin: "I feel like we've been through this before. Have we been through this before?" That's it. Nimaiya's dead. After refilling his body with new blood, he forgot that the life-threatening cut to his jugular vein can't be healed just by replacing the blood, so he bled out again, choked on his own blood, and died miserably. End of chapter. ... ... ... Oh, you're still here. Yeah, that's right. The chapter didn't end like that... because Kubo never passed fifth grade biology. I always forget that part. So yeah, Nimaiya rises from the dead and slashes down Askin. For some reason, this time a normal cut works in killing him. And then Nimaiya sets his sights on the big boss. ...Motherfucker, his mustache keeps growing bigger and bushier each time I see it. I swear to God, Yhwach is in perpetual Quincy: Letzt Stil and his mustache is the equivalent to the giant wing thing Uryū had in his form. That mustache gathers and stores Yhwach's reishi. Anyways, that's the chapter. As always, comments are welcome below. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 14:59, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts